The Imperfects
by ironhand48
Summary: Two years have passed since that dreadful day, but now they're BACK!


**The Imperfects**

**#1**

"They're…you're people now." Doctor Niles Van Roekel began, after his fight with Paragon, he was already injured enough and was dying. "You're part of us! For-give me…"

Paragon's brown eyes opened wide in shock. She opened her mouth in so much surprise then watched as Roekel dropped his head and his eyes closed. Paragon could tell that her creator was dead, now. She shut her eyes.

Not long later, Paragon stood on a rock; another few people helped her on her way. Johnny Ohm, Solara, Hazmat, Fault Zone and Brigade were all behind her, looking around. The Wink appeared suddenly as the Imperfects looked at the chaos they had brought.

Two years later

"Ah still don't see why we have ta' live underground." Johnny Ohm spoke as he let out a blast of electricity, which turned the lights on quickly. Paragon was leading the team's way and Johnny Ohm was just behind her so he could create light.

"I already told you about this, Johnny. We're staying underground because do you really think that the public would like us after all that damage and destruction we caused?" Paragon stated, Johnny shook his head. "Exactly. So shut up and keep moving."

"Hey, can I smash something yet? I so want to hit something. My arms haven't seen action once for like a hundred years now." Fault Zone practically begged.

"I said no! Okay? So don't! Got it?" Paragon nearly screamed but managed to keep herself as calm as she could, but was still not entirely sure if it would work.

"Okay, sure. Yeah. Sorry I asked." Fault Zone muttered to herself.

"Fault Zone does have a point, Paragon…after Roekel died why did you shut off all of the neck programmes and stop each attack? Shouldn't you have carried on, Roekel did say he wanted an army." Solara asked, hoping she wouldn't be shouted at as much as Fault Zone was.

"Roekel was a fool. He thought he needed to build an army by destroying a planet, he was wrong. There's another way we can do it." Paragon answered.

"Which is?" Hazmat asked, he was climbing on the walls and his green acid dropped off his skin slowly.

"You'll see." Paragon answered with a smile across her face as the team continued to walk onwards.

"How did you forgive him so fast? How did you forgive Roekel after he killed your baby and your people? How could you forgive him after something like that?" The Wink questioned.

"I didn't." Paragon said.

"What do ya' mean ya' didn't?" Johnny Ohm asked, trying to keep up with Paragon, who's pace was picking up.

"I didn't forgive him for what he did." Paragon answered as she continued to walk on, making the rest of the Imperfects confused.

"But you're here, right now. You wouldn't be doing this for him if you didn't forgive him, right?" Fault zone asked, rubbing her head with her sharp hands.

"He wanted to build an army by causing destruction, he wanted me to do the same. I haven't forgiven him because if I had I would be causing all kinds of destruction outside. I am not doing this for him, I'm doing it for his people." Paragon answered and looked at the Imperfects.

"Hey, Maya…can I call you Maya now? Anyway, you said like a few days back that you killed someone. Why?" Solara asked, trying to make conversation.

"Look, I didn't kill him. He's called Magneto. I attacked him because I thought he made me, I made a lot of mistakes then. Hazmat had already injured him, all I did was put him to sleep by putting one of my claws in him. He's alive, I swear." Paragon assured as she kept on moving.

"Strange woman, aint' she pal?" Johnny Ohm said as he nudged Brigade's arm.

"Sir, yes sir! No enemy sighted yet…okay, that's good enough soldier, report back to me when you have news…yes sir, I will do that, sir!" Brigade replied as Johnny slapped his head. "Sir, sir!"

"An' I called her weird." Johnny Ohm whispered.

"Oh my god, you started him off again?" Fault zone said and watched Brigade walk along as he talked to himself.

"By accident!" Johnny insisted and clutched his ears from the annoying sound of Brigade talking to himself.

"Yeah, but you say that every time you make him do that." The Wink moaned.

"Will you all just shut up and get moving?!" Screamed Paragon and turned around once again, looking furious. Brigade finally stopped talking after that. Paragon turned around and carried on moving, Johnny Ohm looked at Hazmat.

"Cute, huh?" Johnny Ohm chuckled.

"What is?" Hazmat asked.

"Her." Johnny said and pointed to Paragon. "I don't mean she's hot or anything, just find it funny everyone here does whatever she wants 'em to do."

"She is the most powerful of us all and was designed to be the greatest weapon." Explained Hazmat. "That's why we all want her to lead us."

"Guess so." Johnny said.

"Johnny, get over here…I need some light!" Ordered Paragon.

"Sorry, Hazmat man, or whatever. Gotta go." Johnny Ohm said as he dashed over to Paragon and turned all the light's on. Solara made and extra fire encase the lights went down, just so people could see.

"So what are we doing here, anyway?" The Wink asked as she followed Brigade.

"We're here because I said so, now get moving, now." Paragon ordered and continued to walk.

"Hey, Paragon…how come the Invaders were all destroyed?" Solara asked in a puzzled look, hoping to get some answers this time.

"I destroyed their creation chambers." Answered Paragon.

"Yeah, so that stopped them from being created, but what of the ones already out there?" The Wink questioned.

"I don't know about them." Paragon said.

"Any idea's on how they went?" Johnny Ohm asked as he shot another bolt out and turned the next set of lights on.

"I guess the heroes just took them out eventually. But I know Wolverine saw me. He knows I have a connection to Roekel, luckily he doesn't know what it is. But if we ever pass by him, he'll smell me, I'm sure." Paragon said.

"Great. So sometime we're going to end up fighting him again." The Wink replied.

"We will? YES! I finally get to attack something!" Cheered Fault Zone.

"Yes, we'll end up fighting him." Paragon replied.

"Cool!" Fault zone said with a smile of delight upon her face.

"No, it isn't…" Paragon began.

"Why not? Don't you wanna' smash stuff after all this time?" Fault zone questioned.

"I think what Paragon here was trying to say was he won't be as dumb and will be accompanied, sir! Thank you, soldier. No problem, sir!" Brigade answered.

"Not this again…" The Wink moaned and held her head.

"No, he's right. Wolverine isn't stupid. He'll bring friends. But he'll bring more powerful ones than we faced before." Hazmat explained.

"And no way will someone like Logan want to back down from a fight." The Wink added. "Even if we did tell him we were against Roekel's plans."

"That is, if we are. Cause Paragon 'ere still hasn't said if we're doing Roekel's plans or not." Johnny interrupted.

"You Imperfects should trust me enough. Don't ask questions, just trust me and move on." Ordered Paragon.

"Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! Yes sir! All soldiers are reporting for duty, sir!" Brigade stated as he followed Paragon without saying a word.

"I swear to god if he says something like that one more time I'll…" Started Wink angrily.

Elsewhere

Two men walked into a room and both sat down, it was raining heavily outside so they had to go inside to have their meeting.

"Any news?" Asked the taller of the two, a long red scar went down his face and he had a scar running down his back, too.

"The best." Said the other, who looked like an ordinary man, which he was.

"Go on" The tallest ordered. "Share it."

"We might have gotten a lead on the Imperfects." The normal man said, sweating heavily as the rain went down his face.

"Oh, thank god. After these past 2 years, I finally get my revenge. Inform me now." The scarred man requested.

"We have reason's to believe their underground in Manhattan, their present location is not known, but we closing in on them, I assure you now." The worried man said as the scarred man got up from his chair.

"Inform when you have any more information." The scarred man ordered.

"I will do so, sir. I'll tell you as soon as I find out. But for now, just hope for the best. Because it should take them eighteen days on foot to get out of our reach, which won't happen, I'm sure." The man said as he slowly shook the scarred man's hand and then opened the door and walked out, leaving the scarred man on his own.

"Looks like I do have some good news, after all." The man replied as metal pieces quickly went up to him and circled his smiling face. He laughed and then the metal piece created themselves into a ball, which he now held in the palm of his hand. He was non other than Magneto…

_To be continued…_


End file.
